


paper hearts

by sunyeollie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunyeollie/pseuds/sunyeollie
Summary: Four best friends capable of loving sweetly, chastely, deeply, secretly.





	paper hearts

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Code:** 292  
>  **Warnings:** N/A  
>  **Summary:** Four best friends capable of loving sweetly, chastely, deeply, secretly.  
>  **A/N:** Mods, thank you for hosting this fest. Prompter, i hope i was able to deliver something good. TToTT

Chanyeol likes strawberries. Red tiny succulent treats. Little devils, Baekhyun calls them, little tart tempting devils whom Chanyeol likes to gorge on. It’s just Chanyeol who likes to eat them and not Baekhyun. Not famished, sleep deprived, and still has a council meeting to attend in five hours fairy Baekhyun. Nope. Not him.

 

Chanyeol looks like he wanted to eat the bowl of strawberries on the table. His red rimmed still tear stained eyes had been sneaking glances, longer and longer, to the small bowl. There’s an interest there, hunger too, but Baekhyun know Chanyeol won’t touch the strawberries. Not when Chanyeol’s heart is hurting and everything tastes of ash and salt. They’re for him, Jongdae proclaimed earlier as he put down the recently washed fruits. They’re a beautiful ripened red and freshly picked from Kyungsoo’s garden. If Baekhyun were to pluck one out and bit into it he’s certain he will only taste the sweetness and juiciness in his mouth. It’s no wonder Chanyeol adores the fruit, Kyungsoo always put special care in growing them. Puts a touch of love in all the things he nurtures.

 

The strawberries are tempting, they’re for Chanyeol though, and Kyungsoo would kill him if the latter knew he munches on those special treats (aka if Jongdae tells on him.)

 

“You should eat.” Jongdae prompts Chanyeol, rousing Baekhyun from his musings. “Just a little. Maybe some beets or the lemon cake Kyungsoo made last night?” He looks up in time to see Chanyeol shake his head, declining the offer. Jongdae is frowning, the curl of his mouth thin and the furrow of his brows worried. There’s blue energy flickering on Jongdae’s fingertips and if it was anyone but Chanyeol they’d end up burnt to crisp, or maybe have their hair standing up. It depends really, on how annoyed Jongdae is.

 

Baekhyun can’t fault Jongdae, can’t call him out at his lapse of control. He knows the feeling, intense worry and annoyance that is. Worry for their best friend and annoyance at themselves for being unable to lift Chanyeol’s perennially bleak mood.

 

It’s been seven days, two hours, and fifty one minutes since Chanyeol came home all dejected, broken hearted and definitely not his usual energetic happy self.

 

“I’ll make you some carrots and barley soup,” Jongdae sighs, presses a kiss to Chanyeol’s temple and made his way to their shared kitchen. “You haven’t eaten anything, maybe some soup will help.” Jongdae glances at him and tilts his head towards Chanyeol. Eyes of grey filled with a silent command. Baekhyun knows what he means, it his turn to try and be Chanyeol’s little helper now.

 

He watches Jongdae go, watches the thrum of electricity dancing on Jongdae's blond fluffed hair like threads dancing on top of his head. He watches the slump of Jongdae’s shoulder before swiveling to stare pointedly at Chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun has half a mind to shout at their tallest friend. Keep it together you buffoon, he might've shouted. One look at Chanyeol’s gloomy expression was enough to tide away his outburst, it’s not Chanyeol’s fault. “Jongdae just wants to help,” Baekhyun feels the drop in temperature and nearly curses, “it’s okay Chanyeol-ah. I didn’t mean… Take your time go heal.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Chanyeol murmurs softly.

 

Baekhyun is sitting before him, dressed still in his satin robe and golden circlet perched on top of his chocolate locks. There’s a layer of enchantment on his face, hiding the deep dark bags under his eyes and the pallidness of his complexion. Little trick to make him shine bright and hide the exhaustion. Opposite him is Chanyeol, only the small oak table separating them. Chanyeol is a tall person with far too bright eyes and mess of dark curly hair. He has the widest toothiest smile and the cutest ears Baekhyun had ever seen. It’s big and pointy, almost elven in nature despite Chanyeol being the child of the dragon lord. His best friend is a warm person, cheerful and nature, but the one that sits before Baekhyun is a stranger.

 

He wears Chanyeol’s face, speaks in Chanyeol’s baritone voice, smells of Chanyeol's scent (an odd intoxicating mixture of sandalwood and smoke and bergamot,) and yet he acts so unlike their best friend. Baekhyun thinks he hates this Chanyeol, wait no, he doesn’t hate Chanyeol. He hates the circumstance, the person that caused Chanyeol to be like this.

 

“Do you want me to make his life a living hell?”

 

“What?”

 

“You heard me,” Baekhyun shrugs. If it’s him he can get away with it. There's a few perks to being the face of a popular brand after all, “one word from you and I can ruin Jiwon hyung, his business to be exact.”

 

“No.” Chanyeol gives a smile, small but Baekhyun counts that as a victory. It’s been ages since he saw that tiny dimple. “You can eat them you know, I won’t tell.”

 

“Nah, Kyungsoo has some weird superspy tech when it comes to his baby greens.”

 

“Oh. Please don’t ever call them that again.” There’s a horrified expression on Chanyeol's face and then it split into amusement. Not as bright as before his heartbreak but certainly it makes Chanyeol’s aura turn mellow. “They’re not his babies and it’s Kyungsoo’s green thumb not some super spy cam that lets him know.”

 

“Where is he anyway?” Baekhyun asks, nonchalantly popping one strawberry in his mouth. They’re really sweet. Sweeter than usual. How odd. “Isn’t he supposed to be here like yesterday?”

 

“Jongdae said he met some trouble with the coven so he had to stay behind. He said Kyungsoo will be here before sundown.” Chanyeol suddenly leans over the table, one of his large hand cupping the side of Baekhyun’s face. “Hey. Are you sleeping well?”

 

“No,” Baekhyun admits. He waves a hand and removes the spell, wincing at the startled gasp. “We’ve just been a little swamped with additional photoshoots and campaigns but in a fortnight my break will start and then I can sleep for a week.”

 

Chanyeol's hand is calloused and warm. Palm large enough to span Baekhyun’s cheek, his ears, gentle fingers curling on his nape. Chanyeol’s warm, oozes comfort despite the fact it’s him whose heart needs to be mended, and Baekhyun hates that he feels himself lean in to Chanyeol’s touch. Hates that he seeks it even after Chanyeol stops touching him to push the bowl of strawberries towards him.

 

“I think you need them more than I do.”

 

“You think?” Baekhyun forces a grin. “I could probably eat a house right now.”

 

“You’ll have to settle for rose pie.” A voice calls out to them. “But I see you’ve eaten what’s not yours again Baek.” There’s no bite in his words.

 

“I knew you implanted spy cams in these.” Baekhyun whirls around and waves at the adorable bald witch making his way to them. Kyungsoo, dressed in his usual dark trousers and loose cream button up, carrying a woven basket. Under the blue cloth wafts a fragrant buttery smell and Baekhyun unconsciously licks his lips. He really could eat a house.

 

Kyungsoo is the youngest of them four. Smallest and quietest, possibly the strongest too. He’s also Chanyeol's most favorite person, and no, Baekhyun’s not jealous. Maybe just a little. Chanyeol’s his first friend after all. The sweet chubby little Chanyeol who was amazed by the pretty lights Baekhyun could conjure had been the bridge that led to Jongdae and Kyungsoo and all other magnificent things Baekhyun knew he wouldn’t try if not for his best friends cheering him on. Sometimes the tiny selfish part inside of Baekhyun doesn't want to share him. Only wants Chanyeol to look his way and be with him. Wants to be the one to make Chanyeol smile the brightest, laugh the loudest.

 

“Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol greets the newcomer, scooting over to give room next to him. “How was the trip?”

 

“Fine.” Kyungsoo only taps him on the cheek, places the basket down before striding towards Chanyeol. Baekhyun doesn’t address the jealousy rearing its head at the tight hug and chaste kiss that Kyungsoo gives Chanyeol. It’s a simple kiss, not so unlike the one Jongdae gave to Chanyeol earlier, and they're all friends here. Besides it’s normal, even encouraged, to be touchy when it comes to Chanyeol. He’s just a big ball of needy affection.

 

“How are you?” He hears Kyungsoo asks, and Baekhyun busies himself to inspect the basket of delight Kyungsoo brought. It’s Kyungsoo’s turn now, he thinks as he swipes a generous slice of the rose pie.

 

“Better now that you’re here.” He can almost hear Chanyeol’s grin. He chances a peek and it’s beautiful. It’s also true, Baekhyun notices, the dark cloud hanging over Chanyeol has been dissipating earlier in their tiny chat but upon Kyungsoo's presence it's as if the storm has passed and everything about Chanyeol is once again all sunshine and rainbows.

 

Ah. Baekhyun blinks, nearly dropping the pastry as the tired gears on his head began to move. Pieces of a puzzle turning and turning until they fit, form a clear picture. A very obvious picture.

 

“How are you?” Kyungsoo presses. “Truly.”

 

“I’ll be fine.” Chanyeol assures them, grin still in place and his hands now clasping Kyungsoo’s tiny ones. They look cute, Baekhyun notes. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo has always been cute separately but now that his tired eyes are looking at his best friends this close, in this light, Baekhyun thinks that they oddly look perfect together.

 

Like peaches and cream. Don’t look at all like they’ll go well together but they do.

 

“I need to pee.” Baekhyun blurts out and, ignoring the mirrored baffled expression and pair of eyes he rises. He needs Jongdae.

 

“Okay..?” He hears Kyungsoo reply followed by an enquiry on whether Baekhyun knows he’s marching on the kitchen or not. He doesn’t hear Chanyeol’s reply more dumbfounded by his realization and itch to scream his discovery at Jongdae.

 

“They’re together!” He burst out in a loud whisper, scaring Jongdae into almost dropping the potatoes he’d been dicing.

 

“What?”

 

“Kyungsoo and Chanyeol.” Baekhyun steps closer to him, face so close they could almost kiss. “Did you know?” He grabs the collar of Jongdae’s polo, soft under his touch and getting crumpled. “How long hav--”

 

“Whoa wait. No.” Jongdae removes his hold, a curl on his lips that Baekhyun couldn't identify. “Nah, those two are blind as a bat for each other.”

 

Jongdae gives him a look, heavy and Baekhyun fights the urge to run away.

 

“Now that Kyungsoo’s here, Chanyeol’s going to be fine.” Jongdae picks up the knife again, reshming the process of slicing the vegetables. “Sit, or make yourself some tea and I’ll give you the talk.”

 

“Talk?” Baekhyun squawks. He drags a chair and sits, warily eyeing the knowing curl on Jongdae's lips. “What kind of talk? Zeus, has this been going under my nose for a while?”

 

Jongdae merely chops.

 

“Tell me.”

 

There’s a period of silence pierced only by the careful tat-tat-tat-tat of the knife against the wooden chopping board. Jongdae remains quiet, donning his not smile but also not frown. Baekhyun watches him, watches the clock tick, the pot of water on the stove, and the way Jongdae refuses to be the one to start.

 

“Chanyeol's not really down about Jiwon hyung isn't he?”

 

“No, he is but he also misses Kyungsoo.” Jongdae grins at him, row of pearly whites exposed and his eyes half closed. “You remember how he thought Jiwon hyung’s The One for him? Well Kyungsoo went to the summit and Chanyeol was mopey about it. Claimed he misses Kyungsoo’s cooking more than anything.” Jongdae scoops his potatoes, dripa them on the growing pile of carrots and legumes before continuing. “Three days later Jiwon broke up with Chanyeol. Hyung apparently got offered a new job and it’s in Valhalla, asked Chanyeol to choose you know, us or him, and Chanyeol didn’t like it so… It’s so weird to have a proof that Chanyeol loves us more.”

 

“Why didn’t I know about this?! I thought Jiwon cheated on Chanyeol. He was on the paper dating that new KT model.”

 

“You were working.” Jongdae replies simply. “Always up before us and asleep by the time we return from work. Sometimes you don’t come home for days, Kyungsoo even personally went to protest to your boss about unholy working hours. Said he’ll make the gardenias in Zhang-ssi’s garden refuse to bloom if you don’t get at least eight hours of rest each day.”

 

“Oh.” Baekhyun feels heat creeping on his face. “That’s why Lay hyung wasn’t being so strict with pulling all nighters anymore.”

 

“Yeah, you should’ve seen Kyungsoo. Never thought he can be intimidating you know. I always pictured him as a soft fluffy puppy.” Jongdae shivers. “Anyways, the point I’m trying to say is those two being googly eyed at each other isn’t some new development.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Kyungsoo’s been pining after Chanyeol since he met him, and Chanyeol. Well I’m not sure about him but I know it’s longer than your little crush.”

 

“I. I don’t have a crush!”

 

“Please.” Jongdae tuts at him eyes uimpressed and Baekhyun feels the flush simmering under his skin. “And I’m a wallflower.”

 

“It’s just a crush.” Baekhyun admits weakly. “Wait. Since he met… But that's more than twenty years ago?”

 

“Stupid right?” Jongdae laughs. “Stupid and cute. No one else can love Chanyeol like Kyungsoo. He’s so selfless and whipped.”

 

I could, Baekhyun might’ve said if it was true.

 

“Look at them.” Jongdae urges him, one finger pointing at the doorway. “You’ll see, a love like that can’t be stopped.”

 

Baekhyun frowns. “I don’t need proof, I already know. The things Kyungsoo have done and the words he said makes more sense now. I knew it! I always wondered why the strawberries he gives Chanyeol are super sweet. The secret ingredient is his love, aish I’ve eaten Kyungsoo’s lovechild with Chanyeol.”

 

“Yah Baekhyun! First, don’t ever say that again. Ever. All our vegetables come from Kyungsoo’s garden and I don’t need to see an image of Kyungsoo making babies whenever I cook. Second, you see but you don’t understand.” Jongdae puts a hand on his shoulder and guides him. “Look at them.”

 

Baekhyun, rolling his eyes takes a look and, “Oh.”

 

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol remains seated, just as he left them before. Side by side and still holding hands. It’s not weird, not at all out of ordinary. Baekhyun remembers instances when he’d seen this scene numerous times.

 

Back when they were in university, back hurting from poring over textbooks and numerous quills and parchment stacked beside them. Glasses sliding down the bridge of their noses and eyes half closed yearning for sleep, maybe coffee. Kyungsoo bringing Chanyeol a blanket, Chanyeol letting Kyungsoo rest his head on his lap.

 

Back when they were kids, skinned knees and unbound laughter echoing in the summer afternoons. Kyungsoo making flower crowns and Chanyeol performing coronations. Jongdae watchful even then, all cat smiles. Back then when they were still kids.

 

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo.

 

_ ChanyeolandKyungsoo _ .

 

“Idiots.” Baekhyun murmurs, leaning to Jongdae. “Blind as a bat indeed.”

 

“Idiots in love.” Jongdae pipes up.

 

“Yeah.” Baekhyun smiles. “We have to help them.”


End file.
